


Tales of The Targaryen Empire: The Dragon Queen and her Wolf.

by TheEmperorofaplanetos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Jon Snow, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon Snow's Name is Aemon, Multi, Porn, Porn With Plot, Resurrection, Slavery, Smut, Targaryen Restoration, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmperorofaplanetos/pseuds/TheEmperorofaplanetos
Summary: He could never harm her, let alone kill her. Jon chooses to relinquish his right to the Targaryen name and Throne, choosing exile away from Daenerys so her claim remains uncontested.7 years later and Daenerys power and Empire grows but all this while she has been searching for her wolf. Her love.Inspired by the Dragons Empire:Reborn
Relationships: Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Asha Greyjoy/Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen, Ashara Dayne/Jon Snow/Lyanna Stark/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Jon Snow/Rhaella Targaryen, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow/Val, Nymeria Sand/Jon Snow, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand, Shiera Seastar/Jon Snow, Tyene Sand/Jon Snow
Comments: 52
Kudos: 253





	1. Bow to the Dragon.

Daenerys Targaryen sat before the Blazing Hearth in her room, letting the warmth of the fire wash over her as she let her memories wash over her. Memories upon memories flowed before her mind's eye. Some happy, most sad and some too painful to look at for too long as they made her heart wrench.

It had been 7 years after her destruction of Kingslanding. 7 years since she took what was hers with plenty of fire and much spilling of blood. She had razed the old and corrupted city to the ground and made room for a new city, one crafted by her own mind.

She had melted down the Disgusting Throne of her ancestors, that which had brought so much death to the Targaryen line, watching with relish as Drogons turn the old thing to nothing but molten steel. It its place was a large seat of Marble, Gold and Precious Gems worth thousands of Gold Dragons, the marble inscribed with Valyrian runes and spells of power and protection. A seat worthy of her retaking of Westeros once more for the House of the Dragon.

Kingslanding had been been reborn from the ground up into a place of beauty and respect. Well made roads, marble villas and homes, well made market bazaars and actual schools where both noble and Smallfolk could educate their children. Patrols of Heavily armed, Dark steel armoured men and women patrolled the streets, unflinchingly and absolutely loyal to her, her line and her regime. They marched day and night throughout the huge new city, searching out murderers, rapists, killers and dissidents.

All found to be this were put to the sword, hanged, beheaded or burnt to death by Dragonfire. She may have been building a paradise, a new kingdom but she would bring death to those that threatened it.

Without Mercy.

It had taken only 2 years of continuous war, conflict and much, much Dragonfire and death to root any and all those who would dare oppose her rule from the Remnants of the wall and all the way to the sands of Dorne. Those Lords who would not bow and accept her new laws and the new ways would face Grey Worm's spear, the Headman's blade or Drogon's fire without failure, their families removed of their titles and given to Newly raised or Loyal lords, those who saw the progress she brought.

Rooting them out had been mostly credited out to her High Priestess and the Followers of R'hllor. Kinvara had been a boon to her in more ways than one since she and her own had made a magnificent temple to their God in the city. While Daenerys still allowed religious tolerance and freedom of worship, (as long as nobody was killed or sacrificed, she had made clear to Kinvara) it was easy to see that the Faith of the Seven had taken a major blow to their religion. At least 70% of the city were converted to R'hllor's faithful, finding comfort and wisdom in the teaching of their incorruptible priests and priestesses and revelling in their celebrations of "Life and flame" to R'hllor. (The celebrations were just really large ritualistic orgies of sex and debauchery in celebration of R'hllor and his champion. His champion apparently being Daenerys.)

The Red priests and priestesses had spread throughout Westeros like a burning Crusade, converting the Smallfolk, living among them, marrying among them, living their lives of Hardship and toil together until they were converting them in droves. Why worship 7 cold and quiet "gods" of which only one had ever done his duty (The stranger) when you could worship a God of flame and life whose Avatar was here on Westeros, riding a dragon, the living embodiment of flame given life. Why bother at all?

The spreading priests and priestesses, while extolling the virtues of their God and his champion, were also Kinvara's and Daenerys eyes and ears, watching local lords both high and low for any abuse of power towards her or the Smallfolk as well as treason towards her.

It was a testament to how fickle the people of Westeros were when those who had condemned her for burning down their homes and families were soon worshipping the very ground she walked on. Oh sure, there were some diehards who saw her as a demon given form but those were few and far between. And almost surely met a bad end in her days of rule till none were left.

And to think "he" had thought them worth sparing. 

Daenerys heart clenched painfully at the thought of him. Her love. Her second half. Her perfect love.

She closed her eyes and memories took her away once more.

The North. When their only reason for loyalty had left them, it hadn't taken Sansa tstark long to try and formulate a rebellion for "Independence."

The important word here being try. Daenerys almost felt pity for the beautiful flame haired young woman. In some ways they were both alike. Except that while Daenerys trials had strengthened her, Sansa's had broken her in a way only few could see. Her call for Now independence was a desperate play at trying to gain power so no one could use her again. As Queen of the North, she would be free. Or so her mind and fantasies told her.

Daenerys had squashed such notions just as she destroyed the northern army. Once she had fought alongside these men and women to protect the living from the dead. She had and still held "him", their once king who they derided for bending the knee to her, as her most precious. But now, she came with fire and blade to stomp their rebellion out.

It had taken 2 weeks to do so.

She had stopped just shy of killing them all and razing Winterfell, that ancient castle of the Winter kings of old, a royal line almost as old as the Valyrians, to the ground. She had had Sansa Stark brought out in the cold and snow, stripped of her silver wolf crown and and Royal garments and dragged towards her, Grey Worm forcing her to her knees in front of the remnants of her battered and burnt Army. Her so called "Three eyed raven" of a brother had already fallen to debris that had killed him as the parts of the castle burnt and crumbled. So much for knowing the future. Now, it was just her.

Within seconds it was Daenerys herself who had a dagger to Sansa's throat.

"To think we could have been sisters, allies and friends. I'm building a Westeros you would have found peace in Sansa. A Westeros where no one would be hurt as we have been. But it seems the shadow of Cersei Lannister is still burnt into your heart. That or your mother's southern ambitions are more a part of you than that Stark logic your families king's and Queens had." She said, gazing into Sansa's Tully blue eyes, the same ones full of both fear and anger.

She loosened her grip and moved away from her, Daenerys feeling she would not contain herself so close to her.

"I didn't kill her, you know?" She said, looking at Sansa and ignoring everyone else there kneeling in the snow. "Cersei, that is. No, I found her among the dust and rubble of the Red keep right next to Jaime Lannister corpse and took her prisoner. I kept her locked up, wondering what pain and punishment I would inflict upon her for all she had caused me. Killing my best friend, Killing Rhaegal through that mad pirate bastard Euron. And then Kinvara came and gave a suggestion, something I loved."

Daenerys snapped her fingers and her soldiers stood aside as Sansa's and her remnant northern army eyes widened in shock to see Cersei Lannister walk into the their midst. She seemed younger or at least more youthful than Sansa had left her when she escaped king's landing, the stress and weight she had gained from all her drinking and anxiety gone, her hair once more long and shining like spun gold. She wore heavy furs around herself but what got everyone's attention is when Daenerys snapped her fingers again and Cersei dropped them to reveal her naked body to the whole group.

Daenerys moved to Cersei's back, clutching her shoulders as she looked at Sansa from behind the former Lannister Queen's neck. 

"I first waited until she gave birth and took away her newborn daughter from her. It wouldn't do for her to inherit her mother's idiocy by association after all. I have made sure that she will be raised to be a noble woman. Perhaps my handmaid when she is older or a priestess. And while Cersei here screamed and shouted and cried, I had her sent to the New temple of R'hllor where for months Kinvara, my High priestess, worked all her magic on Cersei's mind, body and soul till she was but a plaything in my Hands, to do with as I saw fit." She said, sending a firm slap to Cersei's behind, Sansa's eyes widening as the only thing Cersei did was moan and gain a flush to her cheeks in....arousal?!?!

Daenerys smiled and Sansa's heart had no doubt near stopped at the malice in her looks. "I then decided she would pay me for every last hurt with her body and life. I whored her out to every man and woman in the city for free, for i was not the only one she had hurt. You should have been there Sansa. You should have seen. They fucked her for hours, slapped her, whipped her and all this whore could do was orgasm Every. Single. Time. And all she has been has been a whore for the people to use and slake their lust upon. Nothing but a noble born Whore. A fitting end to the Lannister legacy after I had Drogon eat Tyrion alive. I can almost hear Tywin screaming in his Grave." Daenerys said derisively yet with a certain satisfaction in her voice.

Her violet eyes Mets Sansa's blue once more. "So now, should I do the same to you? Find the wives and daughters of the lords you have gathered in rebellion and do the same? Destroy and shatter the will of the proud North to Ever dare Fuck with the Dragon again!" She finally shouted as tears of true fear and desperation ran down Sansa's face as Daenerys began to approach her.

"STOP! STOP PLEASE!!"

Daenerys had frozen at that voice and turned to see one of her own Dothraki walking towards her, speaking perfect Westerosi common. The answer finally appeared as the Dothraki shrunk to a height just below her face and the face they all saw was removed and the true one behind it was revealed as the figure kneeled before her.

"Arya Stark. I wondered where you were on the battlefield." Daenerys had said, looking at the dark haired Stark curiously. "I was actually expecting an assassination attempt by now."

"I wasn't on the battlefield. I tried to tell her there was no use. That all this would just lead to death and defeat but my sister is...stubborn these days. I thought her the smartest person I knew but she is truly an idiot, still blinded by what only she wants." Arya said, throwing a tired look towards Sansa.

Daenerys hummed at that. "You know, they call me the Prince who was promised. Apparently for Killing the Night King, the servants of R'hllor call you my blade." She said, gazing somewhat longingly into Arya's own grey eyes, no doubt remembering what had left her.

"Then let me be." She said, looking back at Daenerys. "Take me as a Hostage and your servant till my dying days but spare Winterfell, spare those Lords that remain and spare.... spare Sansa her life." She pleaded. Daenerys had a small smile of victory and lust as she answered. 

"Very well, My blade."

Sansa had been stripped of the Title Queen and Warden of the North that day. Alys Karstark would hold and repair Winterfell (money provided fully by the crown.) Until either Sansa or Arya (preferably Arya) bore a son or daughter to take up the role. She had also ordered that none of R'hllor's servants were to dare burn the Heart Trees. Bra...The three eyed Raven may have died without leaving a successor, but his existence had at least proven that the old Gods, unlike the seven, Existed. Kinvara had obeyed without question.

Those Lords who had rebelled were stripped of these titles (passed on to sons or close family) and forced to join Daenerys new Royal army where their trainers and commanders made sure to beat and train out any treasonous thoughts out of their beings till they were unflinching in their loyalty.

Sansa would become her handmaiden, both Stark sisters made to take magical oaths of Loyalty created by Kinvara on pain of torture and death by R'hllor should they ever even have a thought of disobeying or betraying her, the fire God's champion. Sansa had faced these magical punishments many a time until she was pliant. Arya had never had to.

It wasn't long before Daenerys had taken Arya to bed as a lover however. Arya had been expecting it apparently. She knew how she already took Asha Greyjoy, Daenerys master of Ships to bed as well. Another surprise was how as they pleasured each other, they both moaned the same name needfully. The same as they climaxed.

Daenerys had turned to her. "You loved him as well?" Arya had simply nodded, curling into Daenerys soft body, resting her head on her large, soft breasts. "Ever since I knew what love was or meant. There were others of course..."

Daenerys nodded. "Of course."

"But they weren't the same. I wish he hadn't left. I wish he would come home." Arya concluded.

Daenerys nodded. "So do I. Without him I feel....empty."

She missed him. 

She missed Jon Snow with all her Heart and soul.


	2. Memories of a lost love

Chapter 2

Daenerys thoughts always turned to the day Jon left her when she entered the Throne Room. As well as having changed the Throne itself from it's mass of rusted and charred swords, she had changed the Throne Room to match that of Dragonstone, it's interior dark and made of carved Obsidian.

She had the best craftsmen in Kingslanding and Essos etch Murals of Dragons and their Valyrian riders burning armies from above as they conquered lands and people. Other murals showed her campaign to secure her throne here in Westeros. And others...others were dear to her heart.

For on one of the murals were small drawings of those she had held dear and those who had helped her in her rise to Power. 

Ser Jorah, her brave bear with his Sword at the ready.

Grey Worm, his spear at his side, ready to defend her.

Missandei, her sister in all but blood.

Tyrion, yes Tyrion, for she would not erase the good he did before he betrayed her.

Varys, the Eunuch spymaster.

And there in the middle was her, her head laying in his arms with Drogon and Rhaegal flying above them.

Jon....

Oh the day he left was a favourite nightmare for her. She remembered it as if it happened just yesterday.....

####################################

Daenerys walked into the destroyed Throne Room, moving among the ashes of the crumbling room and the dead of the city. Her unsullied and Dothraki were scouring the city and keep for ant sign of Cersei or Jaime Lannister. They both would not escape vengeance so easily. If not for needing all they could get of manpower fighting the army of the dead, Jaime should have already been dead after trying to kill her once already when she burned his army after they sacked Highgarden.

She now stood, looking at the Iron Throne. The seat of power so many had fought over and coveted. Aerys, Robert, Joffrey, Stannis, Renly, Cersei and Euron. All had seen the throne as theirs by some right or another. All had died for their folly, killing one another off or dying before they could ever have the true power that came with it, their lives descending into wars and bloody battles that brought innocents to their knees.

No. The Throne that brought Westeros together belonged to one family and one family only. The family that had forged it and showed the warring ancestors if the noble families what true power was and how it should be wielded. Now at the very last, House Targaryen would reign supreme.

She placed her hand upon one of the blades that made up the throne, feeling it and the sharp Metal that made it. A lesser being would have been cut but no blade pierced her hand or cut into her back as she sat down on the Throne.

She was Azor Ahai reborn. The Prince who was promised. Within her was the culmination of all that was good and strong of the Targaryen family and the long dead people of Valyria. No curse could kill her, no chains hold her down. She would rule from Kingslanding to Asshai, breaking the wheel everywhere she went, ruling with a firm hand yet with kindness, mercy and reward to those who joined her. And by her side would be the man she loved. Her man. Her king, Her wolf....

Daenerys looked up from her musings and thoughts when she heard the footsteps approach her. Jon stood there, his Gray eyes looking around the burnt room, noting the ashes that filled it like snow. It had been the same outside as well. Ashes would rain over the city for a week or so, she noted distantly, her eyes on the man who held her heart.

"You have come." She said, moving up from the Throne and slowly descending the steps. In her voice lay affection, love but also pain and distrust.

Two times she had wanted him to take her to bed. To make hot, hungry, deep love to her. To seed her Dragon womb with a child, their heir. And two times he had refused her. The first in Winterfell and second on Dragonstone, when she needed the reassurance of his body next to hers, sharing his heat with her's, letting her tears fall away by his touch.

He had betrayed her and told his sister's of the truth of his heritage. He was still naive enough to think that a young woman who was groomed and tormented by Cersei Lannister would care for promises before trees. While Arya would keep silent if he asked, Sansa wasn't Arya. She had told Tyrion, who would tell Varys which would then sow discord among her advisors. It had already led to Vary's death and deep within her, the dragon roared in fury, cursing Sansa Stark.

But even now she prayed that he would take her in his arms, kiss her, bed her and love her as before. That he would love her as he had always done.

"Why did you do it Daenerys? The bells had rung. The city was yours. The people had surrendered....Why burn down the city? The people? Why all this?" Jon had asked. She had taken solace that there had been no accusation in his voice as she answered.

"I was naive, Jon. I had never known war nor had I fully understood people as I do now, ever since I landed on Westeros. These so called Lords and ladies who would bow and scrape for the littlest of favour from OUR family before the rebellion were quick to call me conqueror, invader, Foreign WHORE!!...when half the time they would sell their own daughters and wives to us if it meant we gave them but a glance a favourable nod. But a few came to answer my call as Queen. A Queen who had returned to save her people from senseless war." She said bitterly as Jon kept silent, listening intently.

"I gave them a choice, these Lord's and ladies, and when Cersei whispered her poison into their ears, the same woman who burned down the Sept, caused the death of so many of the nobility and Smallfolk, they were quick to spit at my offers of peace and to bend the knee as a Foreign Whores rambling. Your friend Samwell may be a good man but the death of his Father and Brother were their own choice. This was War! And I wasn't about to let an unloyal seasoned commander or his vengeance driven son live."

Jon breathed in a sigh at that, no doubt remembering Sam's tears when the news had been delivered to him. But he had come for answers, painful as they were....

"And Here?...in Kingslanding. Why? The city? The people? Why when all who needed to die was Cersei then...?"

Daenerys clenched her hands in fury.

"Cities can be rebuilt anew. Kingslanding was a cesspool of disease, corruption and death to begin with. And the people? Jon, these are the same people who Jeered and screamed for the death of your uncle, who roared approval at his beheading, who spat upon the Elaria and Tyene Sand as Euron dragged the bodies of her and her dead sisters behind them. Do you think they would have supported me either way? There is no honour in any of this because in bringing about a new world free of all this pain there is no place for it, it will always be bloody and horrible but it must be done. Even the Stark king's of old knew this when they United the North. It was not easy and many fought against it. All this talk of Honour came with your Uncle when he fostered in the Vale." She said vehemently.

"And the children?" Jon whispered as Daenerys stilled at his words. "Did they deserve to die in fire? To die in fear and pain?" He asked softly, his gaze to the large windows that brought in the light to the throne room.

Daenerys had the decency to bow her head. There was still steel in her voice though it was tinged with sorrow and regret. "I am no longer the Naive girl that was sold to a Dothraki Horselord and who forgave the slaving nobility of Mereen again and again till their Blades were at my throat. War is a Disgusting but necessary business and unfortunately....there are always casualties in war." She said finally, violet eyes blazing with inner light as she finally reached down the last of the steps and was now right next to him.

"And what of you Jon? I pleaded with you not to tell your family. I please of you not to let Sansa know. And now, thanks to her and Varys, the realm and beyond will always view my rule in doubt. They will be obedient on the outside yet ready their Blades behind their backs. Your sister wants you on the Throne to give the North independence. I will have to face Rebellion and survive Assassination just to keep Westeros in line and OUR family in power." She said seriously, noting the flinch at the mention of their connection.

"You may feel disgusted at our family connection Jon but you weren't disgusted when I called you to my bed. When we rutted like animals till dawns first light. When I pleasured you on command and when you used your tongue on me...even now I know you want me. The Dragon and the wolf begging to claim me here, upon the ashes of our victory. Like a true Targaryen."

"Enough. Please."

Daenerys stopped short. There was something in his voice now. Broken, it seemed. Tired. And hurt.

"I did not know Sansa well enough to judge that she would tell Tyrion my secret. I did not know, even though you told me and I am sorry." Jon whispered, his pain evident in his voice.

"Perhaps I will always be a Naive man, thinking of Honour and Mercy and second chances. Who knows? It is the way I am. Would you have loved me if I were any different?" He asked. He had moved away from her now, moving to sit among the ashes and lay his weary head on a broken pillar.

She was by his side in a minute, kneeling by him and holding his head in her arms, playing with his soft curls.

"I would have loved you had you been but a man who toiled the fields and I an Empress of the world. I would have given it all up. And we would marry and live together in a small house with a red door by the sea and some lemon trees outside where our children would play everyday and when we grew old and grey we would die in each others arms, with our many children by our side." She whispered quietly and she could hear Jon sob and see the tears hit the ash filled floor. For Jon perhaps had never had such a dream when all he wanted was family.

"Stay with me Jon. Be with me. Let us not stop here. We can destroy this wheel of pain and suffering. We can conquer the world from Westeros to Asshai and Beyond. We can bring peace and prosperity wherever we reign over. Break the shackles, dry the tears of so many. We can...."

"It can never be. Not with me by your side."

Daenerys stopped as Jon moved away from her, gently moving his head from her arms. As he stood, he took out a bit of parchment from his pocket and placed it before her.

"As soon as I heard of Varys and Sansa's plans, I made sure to send this out to all Lords and leaders both here and in Essos."

And as she read, Jon had slipped out quickly and quietly and even as she threw the letter aside and shouted his name, calling for him to come back, to stay, he would not. For he was already gone.

To all it may concern,

I, Jon Snow, Also known as Aemon Targaryen, do hereby relinquish all my rights to the Iron Throne of Westeros from this day till my death in favour of my aunt Daenerys Targaryen, True Queen of Westeros. I also, for the sake of peace and stability, willingly choose exile from my Homeland, never to return on pain of death and torture. Long live Daenerys Targaryen, the One true Queen of Westeros!

Long may she reign!

#####################################

Remembering the words of that letter made felt as if a thousand blades had pierced her heart.

It hurt worse when she saw the smaller throne ment for her consort besides her own and knew he wouldn't be there to fill it.


End file.
